User blog:Redkite/Firebirds - Issue 2: 'The Demons, the Angel and the Big Smoke'
"Believe it or not, there is still ancient London sewers systems which haven't been discovered, some going back as far as the mid-nineteenth century.", Aaron said informativley to Watch Dog and Spinning Jenny as they stood in the dark grey elevator. "It didn't take long to build this base either, really the benefits of the self-piloting system I've cracked for my suits. This stuff is the basics from them though, they can now fight to an extent, waitor, clean, all I really need.", Aaron continued. "To an extent?", Jenny asked with an unimpressed tone. "Eh, they aren't exactly 'warriors', but they're good for back up, and they can chuck a shard nearly as well I can. They helped me build the base though and although they are just mindless machines at the end of the day - I'm grateful." The elevator came to a stop. "We here?", Watch Dog asked. "Nope, but you can see the sewer now.", Aaron replied turning to the window of the elevator which had been unseen due the darkness which flooded the elevator. The three heroes turned to the window and ahead a green, worn but large sewer could be seen. "We don't get off here, this is just another security process, almost there though.", Aaron explained. The seemingly useless sewer system suddenly produced the echoing sound of a flood prompted by a beep. Suddenly from the distant darkness appeared a mighty fury of water, smashing past the elevator but neither moving it nor startling the heroes. "The water is laced with specialised tags which run off the hydrogen and oxygen down here, they emit a sonic layer to prevent this place coming up thermally, through sound, through any form of energy, through light or even oxygen, you near enough name it, plus if this place ever gets comprimised - a seperate computer will flood the place then set off a gravity compressing device inside, it'll crush, kill and trap anyone or thing down here so can never get their hands on my tech and this place can gather dust and never be heard from again.", Aaron added as the elevator, now submerged, continued moving and again turning to near darkness. "English please?", Watch Dog asked with a smile. Aaron chuckled and the elevator came to stop. A door opposite the window opened and with it poured in a blindingly bright light to Wacth Dog's and Jenny's eyes, however thy soon adjusted from the transition. The three heroes walked through to an enormous room, the roof ran long lines of thin lights from the elevator door all the way to the end of the room roughly 40 metres away. Inside the room stood all mannor of gadgets, the immeadiatley right corner spanned numerous shards, varying in colours, size and attachments plus a sharpener. The immediate left offered rows of combat armour, varying in thickness, size, body part and colour. The floor, thick rock for the departmens of the room and white glass for the route toward the centre of the room, lit up with a subtle white light. At the centre sat an enormous computer, boasting various screens, computers. desks and so on. The heroes walked down the route lit by the glass floor. "Have a look around if you want?", Aaron offered, "To our right is my shards, the left various body and combat armours, infront of the computer is my suit up area, to it's right my unused and repaired suits and the left, the gadget area. In the far left is also my testing area and the far right my work bench and stuff I don't use anymore!" Category:Blog posts